


Philia

by faustianmerman



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy V, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: AU, Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustianmerman/pseuds/faustianmerman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Philia concerned the deep comradely friendship that developed between brothers in arms who had fought side by side on the battlefield. It was about showing loyalty to your friends, sacrificing for them, as well as sharing your emotions with them."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Savvylicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/gifts).



> THIS GOT OUT OF HAND VERY QUICKLY. So I apologize for: the length, possible OOC-ness, feels, Squall's belts. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!!

It had been a week since Bartz had arrived in Squall's world after the defeat Chaos. So enraptured by the technologies and advancements of this new world, Squall had begrudgingly given Bartz a tour of where they would be staying and introduced him to his friends and allies. The Wanderer quickly became acquainted with those select few in Squall's circle, and found the Lion's friends to be similar to the ones he had back on Tycoon. The realization caused a tinge of pain in Bartz' heart, yet he didn't let it get him down...after all, this was just another adventure for him!

More time passed and even though Bartz had grown comfortable almost a day after arriving, it took Squall just a bit longer to lower his guard slightly and adjust back to his life before the War of Harmony and Discord. Granted, he and Bartz would share a bed but more often than not, the sleep that they shared would get interrupted very easily by night terrors from either one or both Light Warriors. Despite relieving each other's tensions on the battlefield, once back in a somewhat peaceful environment, the pleasures of the flesh had been all but forgotten. In fact, the most that would happen between the two during the course of a terror-free night would be spooning. And so, the following nights were spent doing just that.

It had then been two weeks since Bartz had made himself comfortable in Squall’s life, and while the aforementioned Lion was out and about doing his daily duties, the Wanderer was at their home cleaning and reorganizing what little stuff he had brought with him and what stuff Squall had helped him get in order to make his stay even more comfortable. He was putting his clothes away and humming to himself happily when he saw something fall out from the shirt he was currently hanging up. Quickly, he put the shirt on the hanger and placed that on the rod before bending down to pick up what had fallen.

“Oh!” Bartz chirped and a smile spread across his face. It had been Boko’s feather that he had carried with him throughout the battle between Chaos and Cosmos. The same feather that he loaned to Squall, the same feather that...belonged to Boko. A sigh escaped his lips as he shuffled over to the bed and sat down. He twirled the feather in his hands and traced it across his palm before bringing it up to his nose to gently inhale the scent that reminded him of home. And even though Squall and his friends had done so much to make Bartz comfortable here, the Wanderer couldn’t help but think about Tycoon and about what happened to it. He flopped his back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_A blurry vision of a meadow flooded the mind’s eye of the Wanderer, a vague memory of a lost time. And of lost ~~allies~~ friends._

_“The battle has come to an end…” Came a deep voice, full of authority and laced with relief. Bartz tried to picture the source of the voice, but it was so difficult!_  
  
_“Gotta go, huh…” Came another voice. This one was both cheerful and sad. “Dont worry! The crystal knows the rest of the way. Besides--I’m always right here!” These last words were directed to rest of the warriors, and even though Bartz struggled to see the figure clearly...he could still tell when the other started to fade and watched as he ran off and jumped towards the lake._

_“We’re not vanishing. We’re returning--” There was a pause from the owner of this voice. Full of awe and realization at the truth of what was happening. His tail gripped the branch of the tree that he was sitting on before he flipped and jumped into the sky. The light from the sun causing Bartz pain to watch as this friend returned to his home as well._

_“Perhaps we can go on a mission together again.” This voice Bartz knew clearly, and could see him very well. Squall was holding a small white feather, and he too disappeared._

_“Not interested.” An almost bored tone was evidently present in this voice. This figure walked off into the distance, sword over shoulder and vanished._

_“I think I’ve learned how to keep going.” Her voice was so quiet, and so grateful. “Thank you--and take care.”_

_“It’s mine to pass on--this strength I’ve gained from everyone.”_

_“Everyone, thank you!”_

_“This isn’t the end. Another dream is waiting to begin.”_

_Bartz watched with a heaviness in his heart as the owner of the first voice started to walk away, for him to return to his home as well. For a moment, the Wanderer was shocked but caught up to the elder man and stopped him._

_“Wait! What about me?” He still couldn’t see the other’s face clearly, but he could somewhat make out a frown._

_“Your world has been destroyed. Exdeath has sent it into the Void.” Came the solemn reply. “Cosmos has granted that you may go to the world of one of your fellow heroes. There you may live out the rest of your life.”_

_Bartz clutched his crystal in his hand hard enough for it to hurt. How could this happen?! Why HIS world out of all of them? He would never see his friends again! Not Faris, or Lenna, and not even Boko…_

_“With whom would you like to stay?” The question cut Bartz out of his trance and he looked back up at the first warrior._

_A shaky breath escaped him, he could deal with his emotions later, right now he had to figure out where to go. But before he could make a conscious decision, it appeared as though his mouth had already answered for him. “Squall.”_

_A nod came from the warrior and he turned his back on the Wanderer. “May the light forever shine upon us.” And he continued on his way towards the castle in the distance, for this was his original world._

Tears pricked at the corners of Bartz’ eyes, which he tried to blink away. But it was no use, they fell down his cheeks and he quickly sat up, rubbing them away with the back of his hand. It had only been two weeks since then, and he was already starting to forget the friends he had made on the battlefield. Another sigh escaped him as he placed Boko’s feather to the side and went back to putting his clothes away.

During his actions and lost in his thoughts, Bartz didn’t hear Squall come home. And he certainly didn’t hear the Lion enter the room and begin to get comfortable.

“Bartz.” And at the sound of his name, the Wanderer turned around to see Squall holding Boko’s feather. “It took you a while to respond.” He looked up from the plume and held it out for Bartz to take. “Are you okay?”

He began to nod before he stopped himself and Squall quirked a brow. “It’s nothing…I just…” He cleared his throat. “I’m just a little homesick.”

“Do you...want to talk about it?” Squall seemed unsure of whether or not he was the right person for Bartz to vent to. After all, the Lion wasn’t very good with his own emotions, yet he wanted to make the Wanderer feel more at home...despite the circumstances.

“Not really. Actually, I don’t want to think about it anymore.” Bartz murmured, glancing at the ground for just a moment before turning back to his clothes to finish putting them away. Squall put the feather back on the bed where he found it and removed his gloves before approaching Bartz. A rogue tear trailed down his cheek when he felt Squall gently grasp his wrist to turn him back around. He cleared his throat again and forced a smile. The Lion brought one of his hands up to cup his Wanderer’s cheek, his thumb wiping away the tear. And because that act was so out of character for Squall, Bartz felt his heart swell and he let out a soft laugh.

“Tears don’t look good on you.” He grunted out, unsure of how to make the other feel better.

Bartz tilted his head slightly, before he laughed again, this time a little louder. He grabbed the hand that was on his cheek and nuzzled into it. “Squall…” A small smile formed on his lips, contradicting his eyes that were full of unshed tears. “Are you saying you don’t like to see me cry?”

Squall huffed before he leaned down slightly and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of Bartz’ mouth. Before he pulled away he felt wetness by his thumb that was still resting on Bartz’ cheek. He opened his eyes to see that Bartz had closed his and let the tears fall, silently for the most part aside from a quick intake of air every so often. The Lion quickly kissed Bartz back on the lips again, soft and sweet. He parted their lips after a long moment and removed his hand, deciding to let Bartz cry it out.

His hand was captured by the Wanderer, and their lips crashed together in a sloppy and needy mess. In contrast to the kisses on the battlefield which were hungry and possessive, these were desperate and broken. The ones on the battlefield were harsh and fast, but these were loving and slow. Bartz’ hand wrapped around the back of Squall’s head, caressing the base of his skull and top of his neck making the kiss that much sweeter. Squall’s hands found their way to Bartz’ hips and he pulled them flush together, and gripped tightly, as if he needed proof that Bartz was real.

A small whine escaped Bartz as he nipped at Squall’s bottom lip, as he ushered them both to the bed, where the back of Squall’s legs hit it and he fell, taking Bartz with him. Bartz straddled the Lion’s hips and pulled away from the kiss, a few tears sliding away from his eyes. He placed his hands on Squall’s chest and hung his head taking deep breaths to make the crying stop. Squall watched Bartz steady himself as he slowly leaned on his elbows, one hand reaching to tangle itself in the Wanderer’s hair. In response, Bartz’ hands grabbed fistfuls of Squall’s shirt before he looked back toward his Lion.

Squall adjusted their arrangement so that he was seated properly on the bed and upright, and that Bartz could still straddle him before he removed the other’s hands from his shirt so he could remove it. Bartz quickly placed kisses on his neck and top of his chest after the article was gone as his hands tried to fumble with the belts. A huff that resembled a laugh escaped Squall and he batted Bartz’ hands away in order to get rid of the belts himself. Almost as an afterthought, Bartz discarded his own shirt and threw them into the now growing pile of shirts, and then belts. Squall began quick work of marking Bartz’ body, starting with his neck. He sucked deep bruises onto Bartz’ pulse point causing the Wanderer to whine low in his throat. A quick bite to the abused flesh earned the Lion a soft moan. His grip on Bartz’ hips was sure to leave bruises, and he shallowly bucked up as Bartz tilted his head back to give Squall more and better access to his neck.

“Squaaaall…” He keened as he slowly ground their clothed erections together. He wanted more, more of the feelings; both physical and emotional. The LIon easily picked up on the cues Bartz was giving him and he switched their positions, flipping Bartz onto his back so that he could hover over the Wanderer. He yanked off the pants and underwear that Bartz was wearing in one fell swoop, revealing the rest of his Wanderer’s body. The Lion paused for just a moment, eyes taking in every inch of the body below him. He gently ran a hand down Bartz’ side, causing him to shudder and arch up slightly. His hand came to rest on the dip of Bartz’ hip, where he saw bruises shaped like fingers start to form. He placed his thumb over the appropriate mark and he pressed down hard, his eyes flickered up to Bartz’ face to watch as the Wanderer bit his lip to stifle a whine as he leaned into the rough touch.

His fingers trailed lightly over the area just under the other’s belly button before they made their way into dark, coarse hair. An impatient noise escaped Bartz as he glanced at Squall, he opened his mouth to complain but was cut off when the Lion’s strong hand wrapped around the base of his cock and began to pump at a leisurely pace. A loud sigh escaped the Wanderer as he bucked up into the touch slowly, a myriad of moans and sighs falling from his lips just from this action alone. Squall’s grip became a little more firm as he quickened the pace, watching as precome leaked from the tip of Bartz’ cock and trailed down the shaft, only to disappear as Squall continued to jerk him off.

Bartz gripped the sheets and twisted them in his hand as he met Squall’s pumps with the thrust of his hips, and on the next thrust he realized that the hand around his erection was gone. He made a surprised sound as he opened his eyes to see what the Lion was doing, only to be met with cold, slick fingers circling his entrance. His breath got caught in his throat as Squall pushed one in and began to finger him slowly before he added another and started to stretch him out. Bartz’ head fell back against the pillows and he arched into the touch slightly, and his grip on the sheets lessened as Squall massaged his insides. Squall’s free hand reached up to brush the sweaty hair out of Bartz’ eyes and he leaned up to kiss him deeply to muffle the sound Bartz made when he brushed against his prostate.

The Wanderer’s back bowed beautifully as the Lion rubbed his bundle of nerves tenderly, and every so often, the Lion would press a little harder than usual and be rewarded with a strangled cry from his Wanderer’s throat.

“S--Squall...please….” Bartz moaned as he rocked back to try and meet Squall’s ministrations, only to find that the fingers had been removed and he whimpered at the loss. He glanced down to see that Squall was coating his own cock in lube and he was somewhat confused as to when Squall got rid of his pants and got the lube, but that train of thought was quickly abandoned once he felt the head of Squall’s erection press against him. He tried to rock back, to take Squall in, but the Lion restrained his hips and pushed in at his own, slow pace.

Bartz let out a broken sob as Squall sheathed himself to the hilt and paused to let Bartz get adjusted. In response, Bartz wrapped his legs around Squall’s waist to try to pull him even closer. A shallow thrust came from Squall and Bartz let out a loud moan of the Lion’s name, encouraging him to keep going. The pace was slow at first, many shallow thrusts followed by him pulling out almost all of the way and slamming back into the Wanderer before the latter became the routine.

The air was filled with sounds of skin against skin, Bartz’ keening and sighing, and Squall’s groaning. Bartz reached up and closed the distance between them for a heavy kiss. The Lion angled his hips in order to hit the gentle spot in his Wanderer over and over again. Bartz’ cock began to leak even more, and was trapped between his and Squall’s stomachs, getting easy friction. The Lion’s thrusts became more powerful and faster, and Bartz could feel his orgasm growing in the pit of his stomach. His legs began to shake gently as he was impaled over and over, and his back arched off the bed as his orgasm took over. Thick ropes of come painted his and Squall’s stomachs, as he wailed being fucked through his release.

The clenching of Bartz’ walls around Squall caused him to come soon after, filling his Wanderer. He thrusted half-heartedly though his own orgasm, only stopping when he became too sensitive. He collapsed on Bartz, still inside of him. He pushed his bangs out of his face to see Bartz clearly, panting slightly. Bartz brushed his fingers across Squall’s cheek and gently traced the Lion’s scar.

“I’m glad I’m here.” He murmured, a quiet smile crossing his features. “Thank you for having me.”

Squall was quiet for a moment before he responded. “Stop fidgeting.” He mumbled before grabbing Bartz’ hand and placing a chaste kiss on the center of his palm. He nuzzled into Bartz’ chest and soon fell asleep to the sensation of the Wanderer petting him. Bartz sighed quietly as he glanced to the ceiling for the second time that day and listened to Squall start to snore. Yes, his world was gone, but for a long time, he didn’t have a home there. This was his home now, with Squall. And even though his friends were gone, he would never forget them, because they still lived on in his heart. His eyes fluttered closed as he breathed in deeply.

_We’ll run into each other again, someday…._


End file.
